Entoma Vasilissa Zeta
Entoma Vasilissa Zeta is an arachnid battle maid that has served Lord Wald and is currently serving Mallow Wald. She is also known as Enta, an adventurer and one of Maon’s adventurer partners of Darkness, an adamantite ranked adventurer group of that nation. She is an adamantite class adventurer and the third strongest (only second to Maon and Black Mage) adventurer known in E-Rantel. Appearance Entoma has the appearance of a girl wearing clothing similar to the traditional Japanese style. Her eyes are cute, but they never twinkle or blink. She has brown hair with twin chignon. Entoma never exposes bare skin except for her face. Her true form is a spider-human (arachnoid). Her face is a mask-shaped insect and her hair is formed from an organization similar to a rolled centipede's. No one is able to notice her identity as a monster until she removes the mask. She also disguises her voice with that of a cute girl by using a leech that steals human victims’ voice after killing them. Her original voice is harsh and grating, similar to that of Jaldabaoth. Personality Entoma likes to eat humans as food. Though Entoma doesn't mind what kind of person she eats if she is given an opportunity, her favorite part, however, happens to be the muscular arm of men. If there are no humans to eat, she eats snacks called “green biscuits” instead. Despite treating humans as food, Entoma’s nature is not considered extremely evil. If Entoma comes across humans when she is sated and they do not bother her, she will ignore them rather than eat them. She also enjoys hunting for cockroaches in the mansion. Entoma doesn't like her original voice, so she becomes quiet when she loses her fake voice and does not speak unless it is absolutely necessary. She is shown to be very loyal, as seen when she helped Black Mage by casting a paralyzing spell on Shalltear Bloodfallen before she could attack him. The primary instance of her loyalty is when she paralyzes Jaldabaoth (her adoptive father) for Philip to not get hurt. History Entoma was created in Jaldabaoth’s laboratory. Growing up, she was treated as his child like the rest of the Pleiades. Also, like the rest of the Pleiades, she was grateful to him for creating her, so she decided to become a maid and serve him. Entoma and the Pleiades helped Jaldabaoth take over the Undead Relm. But Jaldabaoth decided that just taking over one Relm wasn’t enough, and took all the Pleiades with him to the Human Relm so they could conquer it together. In the Human Relm, Jaldabaoth left Entoma at their hide-out to guard it. She found a butterfly and started to chase it because she wanted to add it to her collection of insects. She kept on chasing it until she was lost. A man named “Black Mage” knew that she was lost, and took her to the hide-out of the Wald Faction. Since then, she has been loyal to the Wald Faction for taking care of her and letting her in. Entoma helped Philip Hendricks and Black Mage defeat Volcanica and take back one of the Swords of Justice. Chronology A Scream from 400 Years Ago Arc The Swords of Darkness Arc The Jägers Arc Holy Kingdom Arc The Uprising Arc The Final Arc Powers & Abilities Insect Magic: Entoma is a spirit based magic caster. Her stats are quite well rounded. She can effectively carry out both close combat and ranged attacks using summoned insects, magical attacks as well as support using tags (paper talismans), and also she has some special abilities as an Arachnoid (Spider-human). While not being as adept in close combat, she still excels in a direct fight due to her high level and the versatility of her bugs. Her weak point is that it takes some time to summon insects from talismans. *'Spiderweb:' Shoots web from her mouth. Entoma can control whether to use sticky web for capture or sharp web for chopping the enemy. *'Breath of Fly:' Shoots a swarm of small flies. These flies then lay eggs in their victims. The maggots quickly hatch and eat the victim’s flesh and rapidly grow to flies, only to repeat the process with new victims. This ability can only be used 3 times per day. *'Hard Bullet Bug:' Somewhat akin to a bio-Gatling gun. *'Blade Bug:' Broad-sword shaped bug that can be used as a sword, even being able to be thrown at enemies and fly back to its master. *'Hard Armor Bug:' Shield shaped bug that can effectively be used as a shield. *'Thousand Whip Bug:' One of the strongest insects that Entoma can summon. This insect is a giant centipede longer than 10m, with blade-like teeth. *'Shikigami Spider' *'Giant Beetle' *'Mouth-tongue Bug:' Eats its victim’s vocal cords and steals its voice, giving the ability to use its eaten voice to its current wearer. Entoma’s original bug was killed during the fight against Evileye but was later replaced by a bug that ate the voice of Arche. *'Mask Bug:' A large flat beetle that looks like a human face, with some minor differences. Entoma uses these as masks, to cover her true face. Keen Sense: Entoma’s compound eyes provide her with a large field of vision. Even if an attack comes from her blind spot, she can easily perceive it with her antennae that react to air displacement. Magical Tags: Entoma carries Magical Tags for battle if her bugs are not enough to finish the job. They also cover her weakness of the time it takes to summon a bug. *'Lightning Bird Talisman:' Shoots a bird formed by lightning. *'Lightning Bird Swarm Talisman:' Shoots numerous birds formed by lightning, smaller than that of the Lightning Bird Talisman. *'Explosive Talisman:' Attacks an enemy with an explosion. *'Sharp Cutting Talisman:' Attacks an enemy with a cutting attack. *'Spider Talisman:' Entoma uses about four pieces of talisman to summon an enormous spider. The level of this spell is equivalent to a ‘3rd tier Summon Monster’ spell. *'Piercing Wind Talisman:' Attacks enemies with wind. Trivia *It is confirmed that her magical tag, Piercing Wind Talisman, would’ve been able to cancel out Evileye’s insecticide spell, Verminbane. **Additionally, if she had enough Magical Tags with her, she would’ve been able to beat the Blue Rose Trio. *Philip thought that that Ram and Beatrice would’ve been more suitable companions to accompany him as an adventurer, but it was too late to change it, as he regrettably chooses Black Mage and Entoma as his companions. *Due to using her move called “Breath of Fly”, Evileye thought that she was connected to the Insect goddess she fought once. *Her name ‘Entoma Vasilissa’ means insect queen from Greek. *She insults adventurers of E-rantel that annoy her, by calling them stuff like “Puny Maggots” and “Annoying mosquitos” despite being an insect herself. *In her adventurer persona, she is given the nickname “The Beautiful Princess” because of her appearance. Several people have proposed to her (without knowing that her “face” is a bug mask), though most people think that she is either a lover or servant of Maon. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Adventurers Category:Maids Category:SS